Jonas: A ShapeTales Movie
Jonas: A ShapeTales Movie is the first ShapeTales feature film. Plot Jimmy and Dad Smiley are driving Charlie Cylinder, Carla, Allie, and Perry Semi-Circle to a concert hosted by kids' singer, Twisto. Carla, who has won a contest to see Twisto backstage, keeps bragging to her friends about how she won and teases them. Jimmy has become very frustrated on finding a route to the concert and with Dad Smiley in his way, singing songs and playing his guitar instead of helping him with the map. On the way, Jimmy clumsily hits a bump and makes Carla accidentally lose her Twisto ticket and runs into a family of porcupines in which they pop out the tires. They crash down a hill and become lost. As everyone gets out of the van, they see a seafood restaurant. They head to the restaurant to call a tow truck and grab a bite to eat. They are greeted and are given a table by the British Semi-Circles. Jimmy angrily blames Dad Smiley for making the van lose control in the forest. After Charlie furiously blames Carla for losing her ticket, he goes to sit down and is greeted by The Pirates Who Do Nothing. They tell him that what he said to Carla was really mean and show a little compassion. To illustrate, they begin to tell all the Shapes a story. Jonas (Lumiere Smiley) is a Prophet from Israel who goes from town to town delivering The Lord's messages. One day, The Lord asks him to leave Israel and deliver a message to Nineveh, a rough and dangerous city in Assyria. Jonas panics and tries to flee from God. He goes to his travel agent, Angus (Biker), who tells him that the farthest he can get from Nineveh is Tarshish. When he spies the Pirates in the harbor, he asks them to take him to Tarshish. They resist, but Jonas convinces them by paying them. On the way to Tarshish, a guilt-stricken Jonas goes below deck to rest. There, he meets Kyle the Cricket, a traveling Persian rug salesman, who rants about how great Jonas is and decides to travel with him. After having a bad dream about running from The Lord, Jonas finds the ship beset by a great storm. Captain Pa Square concludes that the storm has been sent because The Lord is angry at someone on the ship. They all play Go Fish to determine who it is. Jonas loses the game and admits that he is running from The Lord. Luckily, First Mate Diamond has an outboard motor, which they can use to return to Joppa, but Kyle accidentally sends it overboard and Jonas is forced to walk the plank. With Jonas off the ship, the skies clear immediately. The Pirates attempt to reel him back in, but a whale swallows Jonas (with the lifebelt attached to him). The Pirates fire their cannon at the whale but are forced to use a bowling ball (with Kyle inside it) as ammo. The whale merely swallows the ball, disgorges the lifebelt, and swims away. Inside the belly of the whale, Kyle finds Jonas saddened that he is going to die for disobeying The Lord, but they are visited by a host of The Lord's messengers. They explain through a rousing number that if Jonas repents, then The Lord will grant him a second chance too. He and Kyle are spit up onto the shore and are met by Jonas' camel Raymond. Together, they ride to Nineveh. After Jonas is denied entrance to the city, the Pirates Who Do Nothing appear. They explain that they spent all the money Jonas gave them on Mr. Twippy's Twipped Cheese Curls and won a sweepstakes, giving them free access to Ninevah where the Cheese Curls are produced. They sneak Jonas into the city disguised as winners of the sweepstakes, thought they are all promptly arrested for Alvin's theft of the King's personal Cheese Twists. After sentenced to death by "the Fish Slap of No Return", they are granted an audience with King Twippomer (Apollo Octagon). When King Twistomer hears that Jonas has survived in the belly of a whale, he listens to his message. Jonas delivers the message given to him by The Lord. He tells them they should repent and amend their ways, or Nineveh will be destroyed. King Twippomer and the Ninevites quickly repent. Still expecting the Ninevites to be destroyed, Jonas watches and waits from a distance. Kyle is disappointed in Jonas, and tries to explain to him that The Lord is compassionate and merciful. But Jonas, feeling pathetic and self-important, can't accept that. The story ends with Kyle and Raymond leaving Jonas alone on a cliff overlooking the city. Back in the present day, the Shapes are disappointed in the anticlimactic ending but come to understand the point of the story - that The Lord wants everybody to show compassion and mercy, even to those that don't seem to deserve it. Twisto (also Lumiere Smiley) appears in the restaurant unexpectedly and offers to give everybody a lift to the concert, while Jimmy forgives Dad Smiley and Charlie gives his Twippo ticket to Carla. The film ends with a grand musical number and the arrival of the tow truck driver (Kyle), whom Twisto seems to recognize. Moral Everybody deserves a second chance.